


High and Tight

by tourdefierce



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Come Shot, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, birdsinthebush, neck porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourdefierce/pseuds/tourdefierce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny Toews gets a hair cut. </p><p>(This is just neck porn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	High and Tight

**Author's Note:**

> This is all popflies' fault. Toews showed up to the St. Louis Blues game with a hair cut and my twitter feed blew the fuck up. So then I wrote this little thing. It's UNBETA'D, so beware of my complete inability (possibly a little refusal) to use a comma properly. I guess I should warn for a suspicious lack of porn? HAHAHAAHAHHAHA.
> 
> Thank you to my hockey girlfriends. You inspire me. Happy ~~21st~~ 22nd game in our point streak. You're all beautiful. 
> 
> This is also my first fic in this fandom. Please be kind.

Hating Jonny is kind of par for the course, right? He's a dick-skillet and it's one hundred percent on Pat that he's embarrassingly gone for him. He'd love to blame Jonny but he doesn't deserve the credit nor the penalty. And it's fine because although Tazer is still way too serious for anyone below the age of ninety, Patrick is getting some and compared to other Canadian robots, he knows he probably got off easy. 

(He definitely gets off... often. Gigidy Gigidy. But nothing is too easy with Tazer.)

But it's a little different today. 

He leaves Jonny alone for one day—no fucking joke, _one day_ —and he goes out in search of new and creative ways to ruin Pat's life. 

And by life, he means dignity. 

Because Jonny shows up to go meet the Blues with a gaping neckline. And not in the way that his tits are out because a) no one wants to get their eye poked out, they are seriously, criminally sharp when they are hard, and b) Pat has to constantly cover Bickell's eyes when it comes to Jonny's nipples. Freaking pervert. 

To be absolutely fair to Bicks, they are some pretty nips. 

But that is not the point. The point is, they show up to board a plane to Columbus and Jonny is literally flashing the world his neck and no one seems to notice the lewd display but Patrick.

"Jesusfuck," Pat says, eyes catching the long slope of Jonny's neck and then he's craning to keep it in sight. Jonny's got pretty small shoulders for a guy that big, not like Pat's, but his neck is piled high with muscles this early in the season and holy shit. Patrick definitely recognizes the need to bury his face there and never leave, because he knows it's soft and really warm and smells like their bed in the morning. But there is also this desire to bite and bite and suck until all that implausibly tanned skin goes purple black from Pat's mouth and not a really dirty puck. Jonny's neck is like, glinting in the sun light. It's better than watching a stripper slide down a pole and almost, seriously _almost_ , better than the sweet, easy slide of a puck over the line during a replay. 

Patrick curses again, but mostly it's because of how pathetic he is. 

He tries to play it off, joking and laughing with the boys but he really can't bring himself to leave it alone. It's not like he's stealthy and Jonny's got a weird way of finding him always, even when they're not on the ice. So when he says, "You get a haircut, bro?" Tazer is already smirking a little. 

Behind them, "oooh yeah," Sharpy says, "high and tight like you like it, right Tazer?" 

"Like that stick up his ass," a voice says that suspiciously sounds like Shawzy but because Jonny is an absolute psycho path, it doesn't phase him. He chuckles a little, flipping them all off, but it's all fake and showy because he's giving Patrick the crazy eyes. He's staring at Pat and shit, how does an absolute dense, hockey head like Jonny always have his number?

Embarrassing. 

Reluctantly, Pat can't help but fight for the seat next to Jonny, almost taking Seabs' ear off when they get in a scuffle in the aisle. Seabs doesn't seem to upset about having to sit with Sharpy and things settle a little, Sharpy grinning knowingly at Patrick's ability to "wife Jonny". (God, he's such a dick. Who let him have the cutest kid in the world? He totally doesn't deserve it.) They rarely sit next to each other, mostly because Jonny has wandering hands and Pat gets super sick of him if they spend too long without making out or screaming at each other on the ice. It works for them.

Tazer is still staring at the side of Patrick's head, all weirdly intense game face and smug looking chin, when they start to take off. Pat has never seen a chin look so smug than when it's Jonny's and there is a boner or some sort of feeling on the line. 

"What," Patrick says, trying to get comfortable but Jonny's legs are sprawling into his space and the staring continues. So does the neck thing. In fact, it's even more distracting because the hustle and bustle of boarding has left a little sheen of sweat and now Jonny's kind of wet. Not like game wet, which isn't distracting on the ice because Patrick is a boss at his job but sometimes, when they're in the locker room or they're dealing with press, the sweat dripping off of Jonny makes Pat want to rub all over him and lick his face. 

The only consolation is that Patrick knows for sure that Tazer has the same intense and prolonged lapses in sanity as he does. 

"What what," Jonny says back, neck all damp and probably really tasty. 

"Nice, Jonny," he says but doesn't focus enough and it comes out breathy instead of annoyed that Jonny's ears look naked and a little too big for his head now.

"You got a problem, Kaner?" 

He snorts and says, "Don't worry. It's always you, asshole," and that's sort of the end of it. They're taking off soon. Besides, it's not like Pat can't control himself or anything. 

Except. 

Well.

It's a short flight and that means it's super hard for Pat to keep from falling asleep, face smashed up in the stupidly hot curve of Jonny's neck. When he wakes up, his body has betrayed him into an erection poking into Jonny's thigh—honestly, where did the arm rest go?—and he's tonguing Jonny's neck like it's a lollipop. 

"Ugh," he says, about himself but mostly... well, yeah, himself. But really, "ugh."

Pat rubs the sleep out of his eyes and then wiping his mouth because he drooled all over himself. When he finally gets his eyes open and readjusts his traitorous cock, Jonny is grinning like an idiot. 

"Alright there Kaner?" He goes for a bit of a dick punch and Pat twists away from him, squawking a little—mostly because Jonny isn't supposed to pull out that private little grin when they're out with the boys because it invokes feelings. Most of the time, those feelings involve Patrick climbing into Tazer's lap but sometimes it involves calling his sisters in a weird panic because he looks at Jonny and kind of wants to cry. 

"Oh shut up," is the only Pat can say before they're landing and Sharpy throws a pillow at him, following up with a reach-around smothering tactic that distracts everyone enough from the huge, suck mark on Jonny's neck.

<3<3<3

By the time they get back to the hotel at the end of the day and find some relative privacy, Patrick is fantasizing about buying all the scarves in the Canada (because he bets they're thicker up there) and draping them around Jonny's neck.

For the good of the world. 

Patrick only realizes he's palming his dick through his dress pants as Jonny cracks his neck, undoing his tie, when he starts laughing. 

"You are so _easy_ for me," Jonny says, dry and monotone—totally bangable—and Pat swears. 

He doesn't take his hand off his dick though. 

"Man, shut up. You're the one showing it off. It's like some sort of weirdo Canada porn." Not his best come back but this close, it looks like the accidental hickey Kaner put there is sort of shining in the light. He is pretty sure he can see teeth marks. 

How was he supposed to make it through morning skate, let alone a game? And fuck—

"Did you do this for Broshie?" he asks accusingly.

Tazer doesn't laugh but it's clearly a near thing. He continues to looks stupid, as Jonny's face does, and Pat kicks his bare feet with his dress shoes. Jonny is so weird. He is the only person in the world who comes home, takes off their shoes and then immediately strips off their socks too. Freak. 

"I did not get a hair cut for TJ," Jonny says and then he rolls his eyes and adds, "douche." 

"You sure? Because you know he's gonna be slobbering all over it tomorrow when I kick his ass and then try and feed him his own balls and by balls, I mean pucks that I stuff down his throat via the net." 

Jonny blinks. "Did you have a boner all through dinner? Is that why you're being all—"

"Don't just gesture to all of me, Jonny. I fucking hate it when you do that, you sound like my mom." 

But it's totally true and yep, Tazer knows it. 

"Did lil'peekaboo attend dinner too?" 

Jonny is the least funny person in the world. 

"Fuck you," Pat says, shuffling forward to hit Jonny in the chest, only to have his hand caught by Jonny's. "You sound like Sharpy."

"Come here," he says, pulling at Pat until he's standing between thick thighs. "Don't be butthurt." 

"Like your dick _could ever_ —"

Jonny shakes his head, squeezing at Pat's hip and says, "If your little legs can handle it, I'll let you jerk on it." 

Pat squints, glaring, to cover up the way his dick like tried to leap out of his pants at the vague suggestion. Jonny still talks about sex like they're in the locker room and not like it actually _happens_ between them on a regular basis. 

Tazer's hands are sliding up Patrick's shirt, up and down his chest and stomach in a way that makes him flush. He always assumed he would be the more tacttile of the two but Jonny is just as bad. Although, usually the broad pressure of Jonny's hand is on Patrick's neck and not the other way around—not like how he wants it now, to trace his fingers along that pornographic hairline. He wants to drape his fingers there and press until it's slick with sweat and come. 

Jonny seems to get some of that because he tilts his head, mouth open and says, "Not good enough atonement?" 

"I had a boner while Bicks talked about fishing and spat mashed potatoes at me. I couldn't even get it together when Duncs and Seabs took out their teeth and switched," Pat whines but totally ruins it when he licks his lips because Jonny's neck is still, you know, bare.

Jonny looks very serious. 

"Oh yeah, very sorry," he says, deadpan. "How about this, I'll even let you put your dick on my neck."

"Like rub it?" Patrick presses because this weird clinical dirty talk is kind of doing it for him. "Because I want to like slap my dick across your neck for being such a fucking smug jerk. I'm gonna wanna put my balls on there too." 

This far into the conversation without actually kissing is starting to make Jonny's eye twitch and that makes Patrick so fucking happy. Let the bastard vacillate in how weird and uncomfortable he is. Pat is too busy doing a private dance of victory. He's totally gonna rub his wet dick all over Tazer's neck soon. That's a thing that's happening. 

"Eh, I guess you could," Jonny says but Patrick isn't fooled. He loves Patrick's balls. 

"Do I get to," Pat shrugs and then flicks his wrists twice, hand in a cylinder before letting his fingers fan out. Tazer stares at him blankly and Patrick can't keep a straight face, grinning as he does the motion again. 

He palms Jonny's face with his splayed, splooge mimicking hand. He gets a bite to the heel of his palm and Jonny upends him, sending him falling onto the bed and cackling until his sides hurt. Jonny's cursing, half-heartedly and sometimes in French but Pat doesn't care. They fade off anyway into bossy kisses and Jonny is whining already. It doesn't matter because some how, Pat's hand ends up right in the soft nape of Jonny's neck, downy smooth hairs prickling his hand and fuck, Patrick has never wanted to put his mouth on something more. Not even his own dick. 

Life is just so fucking good. 

They're winning, playing fucking amazing hockey most nights and yeah, so Pat is still super easy for Jonny—any part of him really—but with all the pandemonium of hockey, of winning and losing, the ups and downs of the game—Jonny and him? Yeah, they're a sure thing. 

And guess what? 

Rubbing his dick head all over Jonny's neck is _awesome_. Letting his balls catch on the soft skin of Jonny's ears and then coming everywhere while Jonny grunts and makes stupid sex faces is even better. Jonny's fucks Pat's mouth, his thighs strong and sure as they quake like Jonny is making a mess out of Patrick's ass instead of just his ass. (Marathon sex with Jonny is like, the _only_ good thing about the season ending. When he really puts his mind to it, Jonny can plough Pat for a good two hours before he caves and shoots his load. Those nights make Patrick consider a career in porn they are so good, even if his ass is tender and fucked-out for a few days. Even Tazer's freaky, hulking thighs are sore and that is an accomplishment that Patrick really deserves a trophy for.)

After Jonny is snoring and draped all over Pat in a way that says they'll both wake up to a bitchfest about dried come in the morning, Patrick smiles his own smug smile. He takes his time raking his fingers through the short hairs at the base of Jonny's neck and listens to him make a pissy grunt into Patrick's armpit, which is face is sort of smashed into because Tazer is a total pain in the ass sleeper. If he was a moderately horrible roommate, he's a truly horrific bedmate. But Patrick doesn't even care because he knows that this is one thing he doesn't have to share.

He might have to share Jonny with a lot of people. The team needs their captain and Jonny is every inch that and then some. Pat has to share Jonny with like all of Canada, French ones and wildlife and fuck, probs even the creepy ass winters. There is lots of sharing of Jonny with his parents, the media, their fans and people Pat hates—like TJ Oshie and his stupidly bright pants, complete with his uncanny ability to get Jonny to do beer bongs, that lucky bastard. And that pisses Pat off somedays, thinking about how the world is also gonna be reaping the benefits of Jonny's hair cut... or Jonny's metaphorical hair cut, whatever. 

Then he remembers this Jonny, who sleeps with his body smashed into Patrick's and is such a douche that he actually bites Pat in his sleep and who is literally so woven into Pat's life that Jonny and hockey are synonymous nouns of how easy, natural, talent merges with hard, committed work—this Jonny is all Patrick's and that's actually pretty wicked. 

So even if Jonny got his hair cut for TJ Oshie, lamest dude in the world, out of some obligation to look like a polite, well mannered and educated boy, that's probably okay with Patrick. 

Pat thumbs at Jonny's hair line one last time before Jonny bites his bicep, drooling down Pat's side and mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like, "be better babe". Then Patrick just gives in: he fist bumps himself in his own private little celly and then falls asleep.


End file.
